Trusted With Truth
by carfwedsonfans
Summary: (Set around the episode 'Crulest Month' and Zosia doesn't know about the DNR) Zosia is finding the year anniversary of her mother's death extremely hard to cope with. When faced with the truth she feels she has no one to turn to. But who will she trust?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -

Zosia was standing in the Keller staffroom, thinking over the morning she'd already had. She had got little sleep last night, due to all the thoughts going round her head. Everything else had somehow escaped her. (Including setting her alarm, causing her to be late this morning.) Suddenly she was brought back to real time by the sound of the door opening when Dom walked in. "Hey Zosh!" He shouted as he turned over the calendar pinned to the wall.

Today was April 1st, the one year anniversary since Zosia's mother died. She walked over to the table and sat down with her chin in her hands, Dom followed. "What's up?" He asked as he sat down opposite. Zosia sighted and looked over to the calendar. "Oh of course! Its been a year now hasn't it? Zosia I'm so sorry I didn't realise earlier!" Dom exclaimed but Zosia had already stood up. "Why don't you talk about it?" He said, leaning over "You know you can always talk to me."

"No Dominic!" Zosia spoke sounding slightly upset. "Look, I'm trying to forget about it. I just want to get on with my job!" And with that she walked out. "Well then.." Dom whispered, slouching down in his chair and slowly sipping the tea he had made earlier.

...

Zosia was now standing outside the door, getting herself together and brushing a few strands of hair away from her face that had fallen loose from her neatly tied bun. She was determined not to let today get the better of her. Walking back onto the ward she decided to get to work diagnosing her patient, a 21 year old male who was complaining of headaches and slight abdominal pains. She had ordered full blood tests and was awaiting the results. The patient had a very over protective older sister who had been worrying and hassling Zosia all morning. Once again Zosia examined the man to try and put the siblings mind at rest. "When will we know what's wrong with him? I'm worried you know!" The girl said, pestering Zosia. "Well I've run some tests and I'm just waiting for the results to come back, they should tell us more.. I'll erm, go and chase them up for you!"

Walking towards the nurses station, Zosia caught sight of Digby, her other housemate going through some discharge forms. He was nice and hardly ever did anything to annoy her, but right now she wanted to avoid talking to anyone. However, deep down she knew that with her career that was never going to happen. "Er.. Hi" He began awkwardly "Are you okay? You look a little.. Well, stressed." Zosia picked up the phone but stopped before she dialed the number. "And you thought you'd tell me that because?" Arthur was feeling more uncomfortable by the second, "Just trying to make conversation I guess" He stated only to be met with a glare from Zosia, putting the phone to her ear.

After a while, Arthur made the decision leave it there, quietly walking away towards the patient he was treating. He couldn't help himself but to turn back just to check the F1 was alright. She was now leaning against the desk, once again letting out a huge sigh. He knew what was going on but all though he was worried for her, it seemed that he didn't want to involve himself too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

Half an hour had past and Zosia was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. She tried as best she could to keep on top of things, though it had appeared to her that nothing was going her way.

She soon found herself sitting in the consultants office, in front of her mentor Mr Levy. It had just been her luck that the patients sister had complained about how long everything had taken and was 'completely unsatisfied' with the way that her brother was being treated."Now look Zosia. Everyone knew you would find it hard today, but no one could predict you would find it this hard.." Mr Levy's voice boomed breaking the silence. "Zosia just take the rest of the day off, its for your own good, if not ours too." "No... Its fine I can manage!" Zosia replied almost instantly. "No I don't want you on the ward in a state like this. Get changed and get out." Her mentors instructions were pretty clear.

How could she let this get take her over.. It was just a day. Even though it pains her to think about not being able to say good bye, Zosia just couldn't see why this was effecting her so much. And now because of this she had to go home. What if her father had fought for her? What if her mother was still alive? She wouldn't be stuck in this mess.

Making her way back to the lockers, she tried to ignore everyone. She didn't have the patience to deal with anyone else. But there was that one voice she could not blank out: "Zoshie.. Zosia please we need to talk!" She recognised this voice. She had grown up hearing it. Despite what had happened, Zosia somehow felt comforted by this sound. She had no clue why but it just seem to calm her. Of course not as much as her mothers words did, but still she still felt the need to avoid this person at all costs. But now it was too late.. Zosia was now face to face with her father, Guy Self. CEO of Holby, 'brilliant' neurosurgeon. So much for the father part.. This was the man who had hidden his only daughter from the truth. Kept the severity of her mother's condition from her. Not even leaving her the time to say goodbye. And now he was looking her right in the eye.. Just standing there in silence, staring. Until "Zosia! Look I know you don't want to speak to me or be anywhere near me in fact.." Zosia groaned "Glad you finally got the message!" Guy knew that he had little or no chance of getting through to his daughter but he carried on anyway. "Remember, we've both had it tough today. Not you, not me, both of us. Maybe today is the day to put the past behind us and move on?" "Can I go now?" Zosia asked as she turned around and started walking away. "Zosia please" "How do you expect me to move on after what you did to me? You kept me own mother's death a secret from me and let me believe that everything was alright! How can I trust you again?!" It seemed that Zosia was never going to forgive him for what he had put her through, however like his daughter, Guy would not give up for what felt right. "I only did what was best for everyone at the time.. Its not like I could do anything else, after all it was her choice.." Guy said. "Oh so you couldn't do anything else! What about fighting for her? Convincing her to agree to treatment?! Or were you to selfish to even try?" "I couldn't exactly try anymore when I got told about the DNR could I-" Guys voice trailed off before the end of the sentence as he realised what he had just said. "She had a DNR?!" Zosia yelled, practically in tears. "Oh Zoshie! I should have told you before. I -.." Guy had just blown it. "No, I can't do this anymore!" Zosia said, turning around to get her coat and then walking away quickly before her father had a chance to say anything.


End file.
